Shadowed Moon
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Done with Chibi-Usa's additude and her inner senshi taking Chibi-Usa's side without hearing her out Usagi's desides to show her Senshi what it means to be without their overpowered glass cannon of a leader that is Sailor Moon/Usagi {Darkish but NOT evil Usagi}


**Here's another Idea of mine people hope you enjoy it :)**

 ***turns and glares at the breeding plot bunnies* damn plunnies...**

 **{Break}**

Usagi Tsukino could only glare at the pink haired brat that was her supposed daughter from the future, How else could the brat have the Royal Families Crescent Moon on her forehead as she remembered being an only child and really the last of the Lunar Royal Family due to their habit of having one Heir and one Heir only something she always thought was stupid both in her past life and her new one, And yes she did remember her past life and has remembered since she was 7 though she faked not remembering and only having small pieces of her past life something she noticed Luna was happy about, And don't get her started on her supposed 'destined love' with the abusive {Both mentally and Emotionally} sexist pig of an earth prince and was happy that the jerk had broke up with her {And she secretly broke the forced bond between them so they wasn't tied together anymore by her mothers plans} but right now Usagi was more along the lines of pissed at the pink haired brat called Chibi-Usa and left the house before she did something like killing the brat.

Now what no one knew was that Usagi wasn't as pure hearted as they thought nor was the Silver Crystal as the Silver Crystal had actually drained the remnants of Metalia's powers the was in the air to revive Usagi after using so much power in her true form before her body was even ready and so had pulled in all the ambient magic in the air including the planetary magic of the senshi left over from their attacks, But as it was Usagi now had abilities that she never told the others and so looking around the park she had walked to Usagi blocked her connection to her senshi and opened her transformation broach then took the Silver Crystal out before smashing the broach on the ground and then stamping on it {For a vital magical item she had noticed it was flimsy at best if broken while it's open just like she had just done}.

"They want to adore and listen to the brat all the while calling me useless and other hurtful words then fine I'll just sit back and watch them struggle without me the one that always uses the overpowered purifying attacks that would leave me starving if I didn't 'pig out' as Rei called it just to restore my lost energy and calories and they wonder how I stay so thin while eating so much" Usagi says to herself before she teleported herself to where the negakingdom had been and looked around.

The place was in ruins but she could still feel the faint traces of energy left for her to work with as she walked through teh ruins and into what had once been Queen Beryl's throne room before holding the Silver Crystal over her head.

"Silver Crystal use these ruins to make me a new kingdom for my plans" Usagi calls out as light covers the ruined negaverse kingdom changing it from it's dark and glomy state into a crystal kingdom not seen since the moon kingdom's fall.

Usagi smiled as the lgiht died down and she sat on her new throne as the Imperium Silver Crystal floated in front of her before it flew into her chest and merged with her once again.

"Now then the senshi want to think i'm useless lets see how they deal with a youma attack without me there to use my over powered attacks to not only save them but also heal them at the same time" Usagi says witih a scuff really most of her more powerful attacks got healing in the name for a reason.

 **{Line Break Also i'm not good with fight scenes :p}**

The inner senshi was relaxing in the park during one of the small breaks between the droid attacks by their new enemies the 'Black Moon Clan' when they herd screaming as people ran past them causing the senshi to run off to find why the people was running away screaming only to catch sight of something they thought they was done with, A youma that was draining people of their energy {Though not fatally so by it's new queen's orders not that the senshi knew that}.

"No way...A youma how?" Makoto says as she and the other inner senshi transforms.

"Hmmm the sailor Brats showing up at last" the Youma says as it stops draining the people before smirking and saying "The name's Phantasma and i'll be the one to defeat you today" the Youma Phantasma says before she launches a bolt of lightning at the senshi causing them to dodge.

It would be 10 minutes later that the senshi were wincing and all but holding eachother up while Phantasma was only slightly better.

"Damn it where's the meatball head" Rei says in fustration before she hears a crunching sound as she's forced to dodge another lightning bolt and as she looks down she see's the remains of Usagi's broach.

"N...no way" Rei mutters in horrid surprise while Phantasma looks up at teh sky seemingly listening to soemthing.

"You're lucky my new queen wants me to return to her so ta-ta for now Sailor Brats" Phantasma says before she vanishes while Rei sinks to her knees and reachs out scoping up the broken broach something that frieghtens the other senshi when they finally stumble/walk over to the near comatose senshi of fire and spots the broken broach with only a single thought going through their heads "Usgai where are you and are you safe?"

 **{Line Break}**

 **Right well the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone till i got this out, I don't know if i'll leave it at just this chapter and leave it open as a challenge to other writers or if i'll eventually will get around to posting more chapters because as it is my muse isn't into this idea like the *glares at the breeding plot bunnies* plot bunnies are**


End file.
